


Happy unbirthday Stiles

by wonderflonium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderflonium/pseuds/wonderflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a dream on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dreamed this. Kinda lesser character death/disapperance? The dream involved Erica dissolving into smoke.

Stiles looked up. He had been reading Snow Crash, casually replacing Derek with Jiro Protagonist.. He knew that Erica was coming to meet him on the benches of the Lacrosse field. He just didn’t know why.  
“Hey Batman.”  
Stiles looks confused.  
“Aren’t we kinda past that?”  
“Why would we be past that?” Erica replies.  
“uh…., hello? Because you left?”  
“Oh, well, about that, sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but Jackson is joining us as well…..”  
Stiles blanches. “Why in any universe (including Dr. Who and the Avengers) would the jackass lizard come to have a conversation on the lacrosse bench with us?”  
Jackson appears. “Hey douchebag….this isn’t about you. Oh except maybe it is.”  
Stiles is flabbergasted. “Jackson, asshole, you left as well. What the fuck are you doing here?”  
Jackson smirks, “It’s August 26. It’s your birthday”.  
As he says this, he and Erica pull a cake out from under the bleachers with 18 candles. Stiles starts to tear up, and then looks, really looks. The cake says “Happy 18th Stiles, please take care of Derek”.  
Erica and Jackson look at each other. Erica says, "Stiles, please tell Boyd I love him, and please tell Lydia Jackson loves her too. And tell everyone that we're sorry."  
He wakes up sobbing against Derek’s chest, remembering that they are gone.


	2. the next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got a kudos, never thought I'd add to this, but then I couldn't help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know, we'll see. Sadly, I'm not really concerned about you all, I'm just stretching my wings.

“Derek?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Something has happened to Erica and Jackson.”  
……  
Derek rolls over to look into Stiles’ face.  
“Stiles….”  
“What?”  
“How could you know this?”  
The younger Stilinski burrows into his boyfriend’s body, sobbing quietly.  
“Derek, I just know.”  
“Okay, okay, I’ll look into this.”  
The next day Deaton actually returns his phone call.  
“Derek, why did you call me?”  
“Stiles thinks that something has happened to Erica and Jackson.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that he thinks that they’re dead.” Derek says this as emotionlessly as possible. He has mental images of curly blond hair and gorgeous eyes and attitude that no amount of werewolf control could have ever contained. That didn’t even cover Jackson.  
The phone goes ominously quiet.  
“Why would he think that?” Deaton asks.  
“Because he believes that they told him that in his sleep last night.” Derek replies.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Derek, I…”  
“NO.”  
“Derek I absolutely need this confirmed or denied. No maybe’s. When Erica and Boyd left, he came back but you don’t know what happened to her. She was my Catwoman and the only person on the planet who ever claimed that they were attracted to me. “  
“Stiles, that may have been true then but you know that it’s not true now!”  
Stiles’ rubs his hands over his face in frustration.  
“Derek, shortly after, Jackson’s parents took him to London and no one has spoken to him since. I’m dreaming about them and I need to know one way or another.”  
Derek’s eyebrows crawl together and his face looks crestfallen.  
“Derek?”  
The Beta shift happens gradually, his fangs grow, the facial hair springs, the eyes glow, and he loses his eyebrows.  
“We need to talk to Deaton,” the wolf says through his teeth.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
“Derek, this is probably not going to end well, you know this, right?” Deaton queries.  
Derek roars. “Not for you to decide you asshole failed emissary . Do this or I will end you.”  
Deaton bowed his head in (limited) respect.  
“Alright Derek, I’ll try my best to find out what happened to Erica and Jackson.”


End file.
